Alien Force
by Razor Ramone
Summary: This is the first story to take place after Dark Legacy. Terra's evil family has returned! Master Vile unleashes a plan to incapacitate the Power Rangers. What has he planned? Can his evil plan be stopped? Read on, Ranger fans.


"Mommy! Daddy! Grandpa!" says Terra happily, and then has a look of disgust as she says, "Dear brother."

"Thanks for the warm welcome, sis." says Thrax.

"I'm BACK!" says Rita.

"It's good to be amongst the evil, the treacherous, and the vile." said Lord Zedd.

"Speaking of Vile." said Rita.

"Terra, my dear granddaughter." said Master Vile.

"Paw Paw." said Terra as she smiled.

"How did we come to be here?" asked Master Vile.

"I had a unicorn by the name of Brightstar kidnapped. Finster created a machine to hone in on her ability to go through different dimensions. And through the dimension of time, a portal was opened up. I had him personally track down pieces of you after you were destroyed and he brought them back here to the castle. With you, mom and dad, I had to have pieces of your DNA to bring _you_ back."

"Yes, and…" said Master Vile.

"We have another machine that uses samples of someone and brings them back to life. I constructed it with plans left to me by Finster. I built it and brought back Finster, Goldar and Uncle Rito."

"Rito!" said Rita. "My little brother!"

"Hey ya, sis!" said Rito.

"Genius!" said Master Vile. "She gets that evil mind from me."

"I see you've been running things smoothly while awaiting our return." said Lord Zedd.

"Yes I have, daddy. And it wasn't easy. I kept throwing distractions at an old enemy of ours: The Power Rangers."

Master Vile, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Thrax all screamed upon hearing that name.

"There are currently _three_ groups of Power Rangers on Earth right now. Two of them were assembled by the Sentinel Knight."

"_The Sentinel Knight?!_" said Master Vile. "I should've destroyed him the last time we met. Instead I ran from this galaxy to recover."

"Yes, well he's been a menace." said Terra. "But I've held down the fort pretty well. After I brought back Goldar and uncle Rito, I recruited several evil warriors."

Toxica, Jindrax, Miratrix, Mig, and Benglo were all bowing before the evil big timers. They all stood up as Terra introduced them.

"May I present: Toxica and Jindrax."

"It's a pleasure to stand before such evil greatness." said Toxica.

"She brings with her, henchmen known as 'Putrids."

"And putrid they are." said Jindrax.

"Miratrix."

"Rita Repulsa, the evil queen herself. I am honored."

Rita didn't say anything but laughed instead.

"Mig and Benglo: The Fear Cats."

"Thrax already has met these three." said Terra as she pointed to Miratrix and the Fear Cats."

"What an impressive little army you have here." said Master Vile.

"I have also recruited my old master, Scorpina, as well as the fearsome Zen-Aku."

"And uh...where would they be, princess?" asked Lord Zedd.

"I had just sent them to Earth, when you four came walking in. They're on assignment."

Back on Earth, Scorpina and Zen-Aku were causing trouble.

"How long do you think it'll take before the rangers show up?" asked Zen-Aku,.

"I'm sure not long." said Scorpina.

Back at the mansion, the alarm was going off.

"Rangers!" said Andrew Hartford as he came upstairs.

"What's up?" asked Aisha.

"Scorpina and Zen-Aku are back."

"We'll take care of them, sir." said Connor.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Aisha. "Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Wild Access!" said Merrick.

"Time for Time Force!" said Jen.

"Samurai Storm! Ranger form!" said Cam.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" said Madison.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" said Connor.

Within minutes, Team B was there o the scene.

"Zen-Aku!" said Merrick. "Friend or not, I cannot allow you to cause any more destruction."

"And who's gonna stop me? _You_?"

"You'd better believe it."

Merrick summoned his Lunar Cue and used its blade mode and began to do battle with Zen-Aku.

"…Anyway." said Scorpina, looking from Zen-Aku and Merrick to the rest of the rangers. She then took her blade and came charging at them.

Cam was the first one ready, as he pulled out his sword quick as lightning.

"Not bad, for a child." said Scorpina.

"And I was just about to say you're not bad for an old lady."

"_Old?!_"

Scorpina was really mad now; she didn't take to kindly to being called an old lady.

"Hey guys!" said Aisha. "Are we going to let Cam have all the fun?"

She was responded to with a chorus of, "No way!" Everyone's weapons materialized in their hands as they were called out.

"Power Daggers!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Chrono Saber!"

Each ranger attacked with his or her perspective weapon, except Madison.

"Legendary source, Mystic Force!"

She pushed in some numbers and powered up with new armor and she gained her Mystic Lion Staff.

"Element of Water: Blue Legend Warrior!"

"I think it's tie we moved everybody." said Aisha. The rangers followed suit, even Merrick.

"Code 1: Tidal Wave!"

She blasted Scorpina and Zen-Aku with the watery blast.

Scorpina and Zen-Aku were washed away a couple yards before they got up, soaking wet.

"Curse you, Power Rangers. You have no idea how bad Zen-Aku now smells. Thanks."

Then they teleported out.

Aisha gave Madison a high-five.

"Niiiiiiice."

"Excellent job, Madison." said Connor.

"Thanks."

Back on the moon, Terra looked steamed.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You _had_ the rangers in front of you and you dropped the ball?"

"These power rangers were more powerful then previously thought."

"No excuses."

Master Vile walked in.

"If I may." he said as if Terra was going to say no. "I have a plan to stop all those power rangers once and for all."

"What do you have in mind, grandpa?"

In walked a monster. It looked like a giant cell phone with a cell phone tower on it's back.

"May I present: Interference!"

"What exactly can he do?"

"He's going to go down to San Angeles and send out a signal to cover the entire world. Every single power ranger is human. When Interference sends out his signal, only aliens will be unaffected. All those human power rangers on the other hand, will feel too sick and weak to morph, let alone fight."

"That's genius!"

"You expected anything less from your grandfather?"

"You see. _This_ is why I model my evilness after _you_."

Master Vile and Terra just laughed.

Back on Earth, all the rangers were gathered at the mansion and just eating and hanging out.

"So Maddie just used Legend warrior power?" asked Xander.

"Sure did." said Merrick.

The Overdrive trackers beeped.

"What is it dad?" asked Mack.

"_You guys had better come down here and check it out."_

Mack and the others slid down those poles down to their command center.

"What's going on now?" asked Dax.

"Glad you asked," said Andrew.

They saw it on the screen: It was Interference.

"A huge cell phone?" asked Ronny.

"Maybe we can use his buttons to order a pizza while we're there." joked Dax.

The rangers took off in the S.H.A.R.C. and flew to the scene of the disturbance.

"And what do they call you?" asked Mack.

"I am Interference!" said the monster. "And these are my friends ."

Suddenly, T-Putties arrived.

The rangers stood in formation, pulled out their morphers and said "Overdrive Accelerate!"

The fight was on. The putties were moving back and forth as they surrounded the rangers.

"Anybody scared?" asked Mack.

Everybody laughed and started taking out the putties like they were nothing.

This entire time, Interference was charging his back.

"Rangers!" he said. "Those putties were merely a distraction while I got ready. "

"What do you mean?" asked Mack.

Suddenly, Interference let loose a beam of light that was shot from his back. The result was that the entire world was covered with a green light. Back on earth, Rose, Will, Dax and Ronny all fell to the ground and were forcibly unmorphed. Tyzonn and Mack were left standing.

"What did you do?" asked Tyzonn.

"Oh, nothing." said Interference innocently. "Just covered the earth in a signal that makes you human rangers sick and unable to fight." Then he laughed maniacally and teleported away.

"We need to get everyone back onto the S.H.A.R.C. and back to the mansion immediately." said Mack.

"Right." agreed Tyzonn.

They dragged each ranger back onto the ship by carrying them from both ends. Every ranger was strapped in their chairs while they looked like they would be sick.

Mack flew the S.H.A.R.C. back to the mansion and dragged the rangers in the same way they put them in the ship; Mack carried them by the torso and Tyzonn carried them by their feet.

They came in and saw the horror. Both the A and B teams were laying in all different ways and looking sick. Spencer and Andrew were trying to tend to the sickly-feeling rangers.

"Dad! said Mack. "I have something to tell you."

"Can it wait? I have to figure out why this has happened."

"I already know why."

That got Andrew's attention and he and Spencer looked up at him.

"Interference sent out a signal to disable all human rangers from fighting."

"I see. He's got to be stopped. Maybe if he is destroyed, things will turn back to normal."

"Dad." said Mack. "Why was _I_ not affected?"

"Perhaps you have a powerful immune system."

Ninjor and Sentinel Knight came walking in.

"This is terrible." said Ninjor.

"However, we have a solution." said Sentinel Knight. "Since all the human rangers are currently incapacitated, we have provided a temporary solution for things."

In walked some old faces.

" I am Dex: King of Edenoi. I am the Masked Rider."

"Trip: Green Time Force Ranger."

"Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger: S.P.D. Shadow Ranger."

Something beamed in.

"Delphine: White Alien Ranger." When Delphine talked, she sounded like she was underwater and she looked odd, although not as odd as some of her teammates.

"Welcome to my home." said Andrew.

"I'm sure this won't take long." said Trip.

"We'll have everyone back to normal as soon as possible." said Doggie.

"Dex will be leading the charge." said Sentinel Knight. "He has been the Masked Rider for a long time. He was just the prince when he first got his powers but now he is the king."

"Dad!" said Mack. "Let me and Tyzonn help. These are all aliens. Tyzonn is an alien too and for some strange reason, I'm not affected either, so let us help."

"I don't know." said Andrew.

"With all due respect, Mr. Hartford." said Doggie. "A team is only as strong as it's numbers and its will to fight. We would love to have your two rangers fight with us."

"All right, all right, all right." said Andrew. "I know when I'm beaten. Go, Mack and Tyzonn. Good luck."

"Ecto-Phase, Activate!" said Dex.

"Time for Time Force!" said Trip.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" said Doggie.

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine. "White Aquitar Ranger Power!"

"Overdrive Accelerate" said Mack and Tyzonn in unison.

There in the center of town, was Interference.

He just laughed. "No one can stop me now."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" said Dex.

"What?! How is this possible? I disabled all humans!"

"We're not human." said Doggie.

"We're all aliens." said Trip.

"Except me." said Mack. "For some reason, your plan doesn't affect me."

Dex pulled a sword out of his belt. Delphine pulled the sword off of her back.

"Shadow Saber!" said Doggie.

"Chrono Saber!" said Trip.

"Drive Lance!"

"Drive Detector!"

The Masked Rider and the rangers attacked Interference with a fury that he wasn't ready for.

Interference got up from his attack, smoking all over his body. He raised his hand and summoned T-Putties.

"What are these?" asked Dex.

"These are T-Putties." said Mack.

"They're a lot more active than Cyclobots." said Trip.

Dex and the rangers fought with such vigor and soon laid waste to the putties.

"Is that all you got?" asked Dex. "I thought Terra was running the show now. When did she start sending bargain basement help?"

"How _dare_ you!" said Interference.

He charged at the heroes and bested all of them. Interference tried to blast them but Doggie got up and deflected every blast with his Shadow Saber.

"Shadow Saber, containment strike!" said Doggie as proceeded to attack him like he did to Valko. Except Interference wasn't captured, he was merely destroyed. Or at least that's what it looked like at first.

Back on the moon, Terra was looking through the telescope and in the background the rest of her evil family could be seen sitting in their own thrones. One for all of them.

"Show them how it's done in our family." said Master Vile.

"You'd better believe it." said Terra. "Make my monster grow!"

Her scepter was thrown to the Earth and it made him grow as he seemed to inhale gases from the ground that split beneath him."

"I bet I get better reception, now." he said as he laughed.

"Spencer." said Mack. "Send the zords."

"_I'm afraid they are a little overheated right now."_

"It's okay." said Delphine. "I have another way."

She summoned the Shogun Zords.

"Weren't those lost when Master Vile reversed the Earth?" asked Doggie. "That's what it said in the archives."

"After they were lost, Ninjor spent years finding them again." said Delphine. "He went on a personal quest to find them because he knew they would be needed again one day. That day has come."

Delphine and Dex jumped in the White Shogunzord, Trip got in the Black Shogunzord, Doggie got in the Blue Shogunzord, Tyzonn got in the Yellow Shogunzord and Mack got in the Red Shogunzord.

"These are awesome." said Trip."

"Such interesting technology." said Tyzonn.

"Let's bring 'em together!" said Dex.

The Red Shogunzord created the head and torso, The Blue and White Shogunzords became the arms, and the Yellow and Black Shogunzords became the legs.

"Ooh. Scary." said Interference in a monotone voice.

"Oh, it is." said Mack.

"It's all over for you now." said Delphine.

"You will now pay for what you have done to the human Power Rangers." said Doggie.

The Shogun Megazord held up a flaming sword and slashed Interference.

"No!" I'm no longer in service!"

He fell and exploded.

"And what?" said Mack, toughly.

"You can't stop the forces of good." said Dex.

Meanwhile, the green light that covered the Earth was lifted.

Back on the moon, Terra screamed.

"Destroyed another one, Terra?" said Thrax.

"Shut up!"

"Tomorrow's another day, princess." said Lord Zedd.

"I know, daddy, but I just hate those Power Rangers _so_ much."

"We all do, Terra." said Rita, waving her scepter. "No sense in crying about it."

"Allow me to lend my bony hand." said Rito. "I will cause some trouble and destroy the Rangers."

"Or at least annoy them." said Goldar.

Back on Earth, the alien team came back to the mansion and saw that all the rangers were suddenly doing better.

"Good to see everyone is doing better." said Dex.

"Sure are." said Dax, as he dipped in a slice of pepperoni.

"Well, we have done as we were requested." said Doggie. "We must go. Are you coming Bridge?"

"I'll return as soon as I'm no longer needed." said Bridge.

"I guess the same goes for you, Jen?" asked Trip.

"Yes. But I will come back when I can." said Jen.

"What will happen to the Shogunzords?" asked Mack.

"I am taking them back with me to Aquitar for safe keeping." said Delphine.

"Before we go." said Dex. "When we were fighting Interference, he mentioned that he was one of Master Vile's monsters."

"Uh-oh." said Adam.

"I guess now we know what Terra's been up to all this time." said Aisha.

"Who's Master Vile?" asked Will.

"Only the most powerful threat we ever faced as Power Rangers." said Adam.

"And vile, he is." said Aisha. "The last time he came to Earth, he reversed it, thereby turning all of us back into children."

"You don't think he'd do that again, do you?" asked Rose.

"It's a possibility." said Adam.

"We can't underestimate anything now." said Aisha.

"If Terra has found some way to bring him back, then we may be looking at some _real_ trouble here." said Adam.

"Everyone will need to be on their guard then." said Andrew.

"We'll be ready for anything Terra or this Master Vile dishes out." said Connor.

"We'll _have_ to be on guard." said Madison. "Sounds like this Master Vile could of given even The Master a run for his money."

"I don't know about all that." said Xander.

"Things will most likely become more and more dangerous for us all." said Kira.

"We may not have another moment of rest until we can take this Master Vile out." said Tori.

"That's a chance we're going to have to take." said Ronny.

Dex and the other alien rangers all teleported out.

"This may be the biggest test for the power rangers to date." said Adam.

The alarm went off and the A team went to investigate.

"Look who is causing trouble again." said Xander.

"Rito Revolto." said Adam. "All right, Rangers. Let's do this."

"Let's go." said Kira.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! MASTODON!"

"Dino Thunder power up!"

"Ninja Storm, ranger form!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"S.P.D Emergency!"

The End


End file.
